


Poof

by BotchedExperiment



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: His heart beats faster and faster at the mere thought of forgetting someone, of being so negligent.





	Poof

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh.... here's a thing i wrote.

Sportacus wraps his scarf a little snugger around his neck. It's been freezing recently, too cold for the kids to even play outside. Or so he thought it was until he had to save Stephanie from a particularly icy skateboarding adventure.

It's getting dark so she thanks him, waves goodbye, and goes home for the night. Sportacus breathes a sigh of relief, as it's been a long, cold _cold_ few days and he's definitely ready to go back to his ship and warm up now that the kids are all at home.

Suddenly, his crystal is thrumming and his head is filled with vague images of the purple-clad man in trouble.

_Robbie?_

Oh no… Sportacus hasn’t checked on him since his icy fall just a few days ago, where the villain loudly and grumpily announced he was not coming out of his home until it was warm out and then disappeared. At the time, Sportacus only shook his head fondly and continued making snowmen with the kids, but now he's starting to think that he's neglected his hero duties.

No, he's _definitely_ neglected his duties. Robbie wouldn’t be in trouble if he hadn't.

He makes a dash to the lair, avoiding patches of ice the entire way.

The handle of the hatch has frosty icicles on it, and it's awfully hard to turn in the cold, but he's determined. Finally, it turns and opens, and Sportacus lets out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. It's not over yet, though.

"Robbie?" His voice echoes through the pipes as he descends. "Hello, Robbie? I'm here to help!"

Sportacus is horrified to see ice, frost, even snow covering the interior of Robbie's lair. Doesn’t Robbie have heating? He's so distracted by the cold bunker he nearly forgets what he's there for until a quiet groan grabs his attention.

"Help." Is muttered impatiently and irritably from a lump under a blanket. The villain is a shivering heap on the floor.

Sportacus wastes no time pulling Robbie up. The villain immediately hisses in pain and leans all of his weight onto him.

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"Ankle," Robbie says through gritted teeth.

As soon as Sportacus hears that, he's scooping Robbie into his arms and gently depositing him into his orange chair. The villain uses the blanket wrapped around his shoulders to muffle a sudden cough, and then another, and it's… worrying.

"Did you fall? Oh, Robbie, this looks sprained…"

"Fell a couple days ago. On the sidewalk, remember? For a superhero your memory must be very un-super." He coughs again and nearly whimpers at the ache in his chest.

Sportacus freezes.

He was so inconsiderate that he didn’t even bother to see if Robbie made it home okay. Now that he thinks about it, Robbie was walking very oddly after his fall, but the sight of him was only out of the corner of Sportacus' eye. A meager 'huh, weird' as he played with the kids.

He really screwed up this time. Oh, how could he have been so awful? But! Robbie said that he was fine when he fell, and- and-

No, Sportacus can’t try to think himself out of this guilt. This is his fault.

"I am so sorry. I didn’t know that- I-"

Robbie's eyes widen and his brows knit together in confusion, looking at the hero as if he's finally lost it. "What are you talking about?"

His heart beats faster and faster at the mere thought of forgetting someone, of being so negligent. "Your ankle… this is my fault."

"Not unless you pushed me on the ice. You didn’t, right?" Robbie asks with narrowed eyes.

"No!"

A shrug. "Yeah… I figured not. Then why are you acting s-so…" His sentence breaks off as he coughs again, and this time he's not stopping so easily. He leans forward, gripping his chest with one hand while haphazardly covering his mouth with the other.

That's when Sportacus notices the red patches on the villain's cheeks. He has a feeling that they weren't from the cold, and his hunch is proved correct when he presses the back of his hand to Robbie's forehead.

"You've got a fever. It's- it's too cold for you down here!"

Robbie recovers in time to shake the hero's hand off of his head. "You're not making any sense! First you tell me that this," he lifts his foot and immediately regrets it, "Is your fault, and then you start spewing nonsense about being too cold!"

Sportacus isn't sure what to say back, but it turns out he doesn’t need to worry about it because Robbie's off into another coughing fit. This one lasts a long time, it sounds horrible painful and as if it's coming directly from his lungs. This cold air isn't doing him any favors at all.

"How would you feel if I landed my _very warm_ airship and took you their instead?"

To his surprise, Robbie looks up at him, eyes watery from the force of coughing, and nods.

"I… think I'd like that."

\-----

Sportacus gets him bundled up in the warmest blankets. He's in the process of making tea to hopefully soothe Robbie's cough when the hero breaks the silence.

"I truly am sorry, Robbie. This is all my fault."

Robbie raises an eyebrow at him. "You keep saying that and I have no idea what you mean."

"I… I didn’t notice your ankle. I was too busy with the children to bother making sure you were alright." Sportacus looks down in shame.

" _That's_ what this is about? Sportanerd, I poofed myself back to the lair. It was fine."

The hero blinks at him. "You… what?"

"Poofed."

"Poof-?"

"You know! Like, _poof!_ " He makes a wild hand gesture, or as wild of a one he can make while groggy with fever.

Sportacus doesn’t ask any more questions and instead funnels all of his attention into pouring an obscene, Robbie-loved amount of honey into the tea. He hands over the mug and watches as the villain takes a sip.

"How is it?"

"Really sweet. Horribly, insanely sweet."

"And?"

"I love it. Thank you, Sporta _honey_."

He takes an undignified sip when his breath catches in his throat. Sportacus manages to grab the mug out of his hands in time to save Robbie from burning himself as he starts coughing again.

Sportacus had hoped that the cough would go away once Robbie was somewhere warm, but instead he looks even worse.

He clears his throat and looks pained doing so before taking the mug back and sipping his tea once again.

"I've dealt with more injuries than I can count, anyway. I even iced it and everything! Not everyone needs your help, you know."

"You did. My crystal-"

"Not my point, Sportayap! My point is that, for the first time in the history of the universe, something isn't your fault! Congratulations!"

Sportacus can't help but giggle a little. "How nice of you, Robbie."

"I try."

\-----

Sportacus keeps an eye on the ships readings of Robbie's vital signs throughout the night. As the villain sleeps, his fever is rising and he's beginning to toss and turn in discomfort. His heartrate is up, a sign that his body is stressed and attempting to fight whatever Robbie is coming down with.

Sportacus made his own spot on the floor next his bed where Robbie slept. It proves to be a good idea when Robbie suddenly sits up in a gasping coughing fit that yanks him out of sleep. The hero is right there at his side.

He continues like that for several minutes, hardly getting a breath in and scaring Sportacus half to death while he pats Robbie's back.

As soon as the fit tapers off, he leaves Robbie's side just long enough to grab a bottle of water and press it to his lips. Even sick, Robbie manages to look offended at the idea of drinking such a substance, but another cough decides for him. He takes the bottle into his own hands and takes a greedy sip.

"This is awful," He rasps between gulps.

Sportacus huffs a laugh at the understatement. He guides the bottom of the bottle when Robbie's hands get too shaky, and feels the man's forehead while he's preoccupied.

"You're burning up, Robbie."

"Am I?" The villain tries to feel his own forehead, but then drops his hand from the failed attempt.

"I'll find some medicine, okay?"

Robbie nods.

Sportacus leaves and returns with a couple of pills that the villain swallows down without question. He gives a weak cough and relaxes back against the pillows, looking miserable and exhausted.

"Robbie…" Tired eyes drift to Sportacus.

"Hm?"

"I insist you stay here until your home… thaws out. Please?"

Robbie gives a sleepy smile. "Staying in a warm place like this indefinitely? How could I say no!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I keep the bed all winter."

"… We'll discuss it."


End file.
